


Trespassing

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Jo sneaks into the Winchester's garage looking to score a free beer, but she isn't expecting John to walk in and catch her and he's not too pleased.





	

She'd done this a million times. Breaking into a neighbor's house and stealing their liquor was a weekend chore for her. Her mother wouldn't notice the beer was missing if it wasn't her's right?

Jo snuck through the woods to get to the Winchester's house. John was a family friend so it was a big risk. He would tell her mother if he found out, but Sam had a soccer game that night so he wouldn't be home anyway. Hopefully he wouldn't blame Dean, but she was only going to take one or two anyway so maybe he wouldn't even notice.

Just as she had suspected, John's car was missing from the driveway.

The door to the garage was unlocked and Jo walked right in to find herself alone in the cluttered space. There were car parts everywhere surrounding a pool table that hadn't been touched since the first box had been stacked on top of it. Then she spotted the fridge.

"Score," she whispered to herself.

She didn't even make it two steps before the door behind her slammed shut. Her heart skipped a beat and she spun around to find John Winchester in his hunting gear, loaded rifle in his hands.

"Jo? What are you doing in here?" He laid the gun down on a work table and took off his hat.

"I was... looking for Dean."

"You know Sam had a game tonight." He eyed her suspiciously. Then he glanced at the refrigerator behind her. "You weren't after my beer were you?"

He walked pasted her and grabbed one for himself.

"N-no, sir."

He took a sip. Then he caught Jo's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You wouldn't lie to me would ya?" His gruff voice made her shiver. "'Cause I know you're only nineteen. You're not old enough."

She knew he was baiting her to argue so he could call her on her lie. "Really I was just looking for Dean. I guess I forgot about Sam's game."

He wasn't fooled. He didn't let go of her chin either.

"Yeah? I think maybe you shouldn't be down here when my boys aren't home. I think maybe you shouldn't be trespassing and going through my things. Should you Joanna Harvelle?"

"I'm sorry. I'll just go," she said with a sweet smile, but John was still holding her.

He took a step closer and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment he pulled his face away. "No. I think you're gonna stay. I think I better teach you what happens when you disrespect me and my property."

"Please, John. I was just-"

"I don't think so little girl. You'll do as I say or I'll get your mother involved."

There was nothing John could do to her that would compare to what her mother would if she found out her daughter was a thief. "O-okay."

John set his beer down. Then he grabbed Jo by the throat and pushed her into the wall.

"John!" She gasped. It hurt when he slammed her into the wall but more than anything she was shocked.

His face was only an inch from hers. "It's sir or Mr. Winchester. Until you learn your lesson."

"Yes, sir."

Her head was spinning thinking of what he might do. He'd kissed her. She thought that made it pretty obvious what he had in his mind. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about John that way before. But this wasn't exactly how she imagined it.

He looked her up and down then his eyes landed on her lips. He kissed her again this time pushing his way in and exploring her mouth. She force herself to relax in his grip, let him force his way in, let his tongue send tingles through her body.

The scruff on his chin scratched her face, but she liked the way it felt. It left a burning feeling behind when he pulled away.

His hand moved from her throat to the back of her neck and dragged her to the center of the room. He held her with one hand and with the other he grabbed a length of thin rope from his workbench.

"John what are you-"

He grabbed her by the hair, pulling the soft strands back. "Mr. Winchester." He looked at her firmly.

He grabbed both of her wrists and tied them together just tight enough for the rope to bite into her skin.

John raised her hands above her head and placed the rope on a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Mr. Winchester. What are going to to do to me?"

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Now you just stay right there." He turned away and walk right out the door.

"Wait! Sir!"

Jo tugged at the chain holding her, but she was already on her toes and she couldn't get the rope free. She couldn't believe he just left her there. Was this her punishment?

But he returned and in his hands was a freshly plucked switch. He'd found one thick enough to last through a decent whipping, too.

Jo bit her lip. She squirmed nervously. She could take a lashing, but from John Winchester... she wasn't sure.

John walked around behind her. He pulled her hair around to one side and spoke into her ear. "You know what's gonna happen to this ass?" He groped her ass with one hand.

Jo nodded. Her teeth still worrying her lip.

"You do, do you? I don't think you understand what you're in for."

Jo heard the switch cut through the air before it landed on the back of her bare thigh. She winced, but she didn't make a sound.

"I don't think you're gonna forget this lesson." She had no doubt he was right.

John reached around in front of her to unhook her shorts. He let them drop to the floor were they landed on her flip flopped feet. She was covered only by her purple cotton panties and she knew they would offer little protection.

"Hold on tight, little girl," John said in warning before the assault on her ass began.

Jo squealed, but she did her best to keep still. The force of his blows had her rocking up onto her toes. She bit her lip trying to hold back screams, but it was a fruitless attempt. John Winchester knew punishment. By the end of it she was crying, but she was proud of herself that she'd never begged and her tears were minimal.

John ran his big hands over her warm skin. His palms irritating the brilliant red lines crisscrossing her ass and thighs. She hissed at the sting. He smacked her ass with his hand and squeezed the tender flesh.

"You've taken your punishment well, baby girl."

Jo spoke through gritted teeth. "Good. So we're done here?"

"Not quite. But don't worry, baby, I know you're tired now." He trailed his hands up her bare arms to reach the hook. Then he pulled her hands down from the ceiling. Jo sighed with relief and worked a kink out of her shoulder.

John didn't give her long before he grabbed her and bent her over his workbench.

Jo squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away but the rope binding her hands was attached to a hook on the wall. This one with a clasp she wouldn't be able to undo herself. This left her bent over the bench, standing on her toes, with her back parallel to the floor.

"John!"

That earn her another sharp smack to her red ass.

"Mr. Winchester," she corrected herself with panting breaths. "What are you doing?"

"I punished you for your disrespecting me. Now you gotta pay for trespassing."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I'm gonna make you sorry, sweetheart."

His callused fingers wrapped around the edge of her panties. He pulled them down and let them drop around her ankles. He whistled, taking in the sight of her ass.

"I did ya good, sweetheart. You'll think twice next time now won't ya?" He rubbed her sore ass and she whined softly. Pushed her thighs apart and ran one thumb over her soft labia, wet with her own need.

John licked his finger clean, tasting the sweet, salty, earthy flavor that was Jo. He moaned. "Baby, you're perfect. Look at you all wet for me." He found her opening and pushed a finger inside. She was vice tight and blazing hot, but he met little resistance as a long finger slid in. Jo spread her legs wider for him.

"You were just made to take cock weren't ya?"

Jo shivered and she tightened around him for a moment.

"I can't wait to feel that around my cock, little girl. You're so wet and ready I don't even need to play with you. But that seems like a waste of my talents."

Jo felt the rough scrape of his beard between her thighs, his hot breath against her pussy.

His tongue stroked her labia and pulled them into his mouth. He sucked and laved them with his tongue letting go with a wet pop and trailing up to find her clit. He flicked his tongue over it earning a moan as Jo ground down against his face.

John chuckled. He sucked lightly on her clit then moved back down to her silken folds. His tongue played with her hole, pushing gently inside before moving back up again to her clit.

"John, sir," Jo gasped, panting and squirming against his face. "Please, please," she begged. "Stop teasing me please." She tried to grind herself against him but he only pulled away coming back when she was still.

He lapped up all that sweet wetness before finally moving back up to her clit to rub circles with his tongue.

Jo whimpered, her toes curling in her shoes and her nails digging into her palms. John licked her through it as she came.

He stood up and cleaned his face of her juices, licking his lips clean. Jo was left panting and malleable over the work bench.

John grabbed a condom from the cabinet under the bench (He knew where Dean had been bringing his girl friends) and slid it on. He grab Jo's hip with one hand and with the other lined his cock up with her dripping hole. She moaned weakly as he pushed in, her pussy fluttering around him as the relentless push attacked her oversensitive nerves.

John groaned when he was completely inside her. So did Jo, stuffed full and with John's hips pressing into her sore ass and thighs making her eyes water.

"You've got a perfect pussy, baby. Not everyone can take all of me you know." He gave a short thrust just to feel how deep he was. " _Perfect_."

He held onto her hip and pulled out watching as her slick dripped from his cock, then he pushed back in, fast and all at once, punching the air out of her in a gasp. 

He fucked her hard, slamming himself against her ass each time he thrust in just to hear her squeak and squeal when he pressed against her sore flesh.

She had tears streaming down her face from the pain, but John's heavy balls swung against her too, slapping against her clit and the combination made her see stars. She knew she must look like a mess with her mouth hanging up and her tears stained cheeks, but with John pounding into her like that she didn't care.

He grunted as he fucked her, giving her his all, pressing bruises into her hips, until finally he came, her perfect pussy still squeezing his cock.

He pulled out and peeled off the condom. He tied it off and tossed it aside to be dealt with later. John ran a hand down Jo's trembling back.

"There something you want, sweetheart?"

"Please, John," she gasped, sounded totally wrecked. "Pleasepleaseplease, John please."

"Sh, baby, it's okay sh sh sh." He patted her hair and waited a second for her to calm down. Then he untied her hands and helped off the bench to kneel on the floor.

She face was wet. Her lips were bitten red. Her wrists was sore and pink. John wished for all the world he'd had a mind to paint her pretty tits red before her bent her over that bench, but her made up for it now by reaching down and playing with her nipples, pulling and twisting until they were hard, running his thumbs over the little buds. She just sat still and whimpered.

John smiled. "You're my good girl now aren't ya? And you want to cum so bad don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please."

John slid his boot forward and nudged the toe against Jo's clit. She moaned and bucked against it, grinding down.

"Not yet, princess. You gotta tell me." He rubbed his boot slowly against her clit but he held her hips still. "Say 'I, Joanna Harvelle'," he coached.

"'I, Joanna Harvelle'," she repeated with shaking breaths.

"Will not disrespect John Winchester."

"'Will not disrespect John Winchester'." Though it was taking all of her remaining shreds of will power to obey him.

"Ever again."

"'Ever again'."

"Alright good girl, you can get yourself off." John stroked her cheek affectionately.

Jo pressed herself against his boot, rocking her hips and grinding her clit against it in a frenzy.

She held on to John's flannel with both hands as she moved until she came, making a mess of his boot.

"Good girl," John praised. He kissed her sweaty forehead. "You always gonna be my good girl?"

"Yes," Jo gasped. "Yes, sir."

" _Good_ girl," he purred. He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "You can stay here til you're ready to go, but my boys'll be back soon and your momma will be looking for you." He worked to straighten her messy hair.

He stood up and made to leave before he remembered something. "Oh and uh, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and feel free to come trespassing anytime. Just don't you ever try and steal from me again. Just ask, sweetheart." He left her with a smile and a wink.

Jo did end up raiding John's fridge, but she left the beer in favor of a Gatorade after the workout she had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
